Do You Believe In Nen?
by Xae Sklyen
Summary: One night, I looked up into the starry sky and dreamed about what kinds of adventures I would have liked to go on... And then I saw a shooting star! It whizzed down diagonally from the left corner of whichever part of midnight blue sky was within my vision and on impulse, I made a wish... A wish that would never come true... Or so I thought.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! My name is Shidoku Akane. I go to a regular old high school. I'd say I am rather ordinary-looking, with the only features I pride myself upon being my eyes and cheeky grin, I'm not exceptionally pretty. It's really nice and fun here, I have a decent number of friends and a few close ones, although I'm not one of the super popular, super rich kids like Yuki Kreutzev from the feared and admired Kreutzev family. Psht. As if I'm scared of that girl. Well, I'm happy enough as I am, it's just that things are going a bit too slow and boring to my liking... Throwing paper airplanes at the back of Sensei's neck, poking my good friend Koko with a pencil, disturbing my sleepy deskmates in class and things of the kind are becoming more mundane to me. It's not as if I don't like my life as it is, of course I do! It's just that I'm hoping for a little more... To spice up my life, you know what I mean? Oh what am I saying...

Anyways, one night, I looked up into the starry sky and dreamed about what kinds of adventures I would have liked to go on... And then I saw a shooting star! It whizzed down diagonally from the left corner of whichever part of midnight blue sky was within my vision and on impulse, I made a wish... A wish that would never come true... Or so I thought.

**Author's Note: Hello guys~ Xae here! This is my first time doing a Hunter x Hunter fanfiction... :3 Please read and review! :) Enjoy~ (or not :P )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter or the characters in it. I merely own the plot :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello~ Xae here! This is my first time writing a Hunter x Hunter fanfiction and I really hope it turns out fine... Please give me some feedback or comments about what you think of it ^^ I'm open to all sorts of criticism~ Thank you, and Enjoy~ (or not :P)**

* * *

I stared intently at the clock. Two whole minutes... I frowned down at my desk. Ugh, I can not take Toda Senei's droning anymore. One more word about the History of whatever province in whichever war that took place, and I will go bust. Like seriously. I glanced back at the clock. One and a half more minutes. I turned sideways to look at Kouko on my right, who was scribbling furiously in her notebook, covering the pages with pretty, neat handwriting, occasionally raising her head to nod in agreement with Toda Sensei, her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair bobbing along with her head. I half smirked. Kouko Chinami is such a model student. Intelligent, hardworking, good looks, even. I wonder why she is still good friends with me. I fiddled with my pencil, twirling it between my fingers. I looked back at the clock. One more minute. Gah. How does time pass so slowly? I'm dying here!

"RIIIIIIING!" The school bell rang signalling the end of the period. I did a double fist in the air, flipping my desk and sending all my school textbooks and notes scattered onto the floor. Okay not literally, I was just imagining it. Instead of scattering my things all over the floor, I gathered them into my arms, at the same time, grabbing my haversack from my chair and walking to stand in front of Kouko's desk.  
"Slowpoke~" I taunted her, looking down at her desk filled with papers and books. Kouko glared at me, annoyed, but didn't say a word as she packed her notes into her shoulder bag and the two of us left the classroom.

"So, what lesson do you have next?" I inquired, glancing sideways to look at Kouko. "I have Mathematics class next. It's such a pain." Came the irritated reply. I laughed aloud. The reason? If there was one thing that Kouko Chinami despised, it was Math. It was the only subject she just could not nail. Chemistry, Physics, Biolog, History, Geography... All those she could ace, but not Math. Oh the frustration. I tease her about it often and she always gets annoyed at me.

We turned right and arrived at a rather congested hallway. I rolled my eyes. It was probably Yuki Kreutzev, just about the most popular girl in school, what with her pretty face and cool, charismatic aura around her, and not to mention her family name, the Kreutzevs, a family with an enormous amount of power and authority. A horde of students, mostly guys but there were girls as well, craning their necks to catch a glimpse of THE Yuki Kreutzev. I caught a glimpse of the end of her long silver braid as she glided calmly down the hallway, as if there wasn't a wave of about 30 students crowded around her, talking in excited whispers. Koko and I managed to squeeze past the Yuki's fanbase, I told Koko, "Well, I'm having Literature with Mashisa Sensei next. See you!" I waved to her as I took a left turn while she continued straight. "Bye!" She called out. "Meet you just outside school at the usual place!"

I quickened my footsteps and took another left turn before arriving at my classroom. Upon opening the door, a high-pitched voice shrieked, "AKA-CHAN~~" and a mass of blue hair surrounded me as a little girl threw herself into my arms. "Oh, uh, Ciela! I take it that I am not late yet?" I directed my question to the 14-year-old girl in front of me. She shook her head, beaming at me from ear to ear. "Well you're almost late, so maybe you should just take a seat here?" Another voice suggested, not quite as high-pitched as Ciela's. I turned to face Kiiro Ayamiki, to whom the voice belonged to. She was holding a book, obviously reading when I walked in. "Hey Kiiro." I smiled at the young brunette. She grinned back at me, patting the seat on her left, gesturing for me to sit beside her. "Aka-chan, come and sit with me too!" Ciela Ayamiki practically bounced into her seat which was to the left of mine, such that I was sitting beside the two gifted fourteen year olds. They had skipped 3 levels to be in this Advanced Literature class with the 17 year olds. I myself am 16 and skipped one level to be here. And yes, they were twins, albeit fraternal twins.

I leaned back in my chair, taking a deep breath. Maybe I could take a little nap... Before Sensei comes in... And then I drifted off into a dreamless rest.

* * *

I was wrong. It wasn't a dreamless sleep. I had a dream of that night when I wished upon a shooting star, about the wish that I had made. Even in my subconscious mind, I knew that my wish would never come true... The sadness and helplessness of my situation was unbearable. I wanted to get out there and go on adventures with my friends, in a whole new world and whole new things to learn about. But here I was, stuck in Shinjuku, Japan, spendingmy days studying and being a good student. I guess I shouldn't complain, I told myself, just as my subconscious mind faded, replaced with my fully awake and conscious mind and I woke up.

Mashisa Sensei had just walked into the classroom and we greeted him, before he told us to take out our Literature books. The two girls on either side of me quickly scrambled to pull them out from their bags and I did the same, flipping to the page where we last stopped. "Alright, class, today we will being doing more on Romeo and Juliet. Let us proceed to page 77 where we will analyse the fourth stanza where Romeo mentions..." I tuned out Mashisa Sensei's words and retreated into my own world of daydreaming for a while. After all, I did love Literature, it's just that daydreaming has always been a difficult habit to break, not that I wanted to break it anyway.

"RIIIIIING!" I swept all my books and notes into my haversack and swung it onto my shoulder in the few seconds it took for Mashisa Sensei to close his book. "Alright, class, that's all for today. Now go back and do some more reasearch on the text's background," Mashisa raised his voice a notch higher to be heard over the roar of chair legs scraping against the floor as students rushed to push in their chairs.

"Hai, Mashisa Sensei!" Ciela called out to him, waving an arm cheerily. Kiiro rolled her eyes at her sister. "Come on, let's go! School's over already!" Ciela nodded, beaming cheerfully and the duo rushed out of the classroom door, swept away by the throngs of older students. I smiled to myself, following suit.

I reached the front doors and was pushed along by the crowds of students eager to leave school for some fun outside. I rounded the corner just outside school and neared the lamp post where Kouko was waiting for me. She saw me and waved happily. I grinned back at her. "Phew, what a long and tiring day, huh?" Kouko commented, lightening the mood. I nodded, throwing my head back and heaving a great sigh of relief. "Yeah, totally." I replied. Together, we turned our backs on our school and left, taking a shortcut through a deserted alley and a park to reach Kouko's place. Little did we know that that would be the last time we would see our school in a very, very, very long time.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Xae here! New chappie~ Yay :D Enjoy~ (or not :P)**

* * *

**Author POV: The Twins**

"Kiiro! Let's cut through the park and play for a while, shall we?" Ciela tugged the younger twin by her sleeve. "Pretty please? It'll be fun! We can go on the slides and play on the swings and climb the monkey bars!" Kiiro turned to look at her twin, who was staring at her longingly with watery eyes. Kiiro groaned. "Alright, alright, you win!" Kiiro told Ciela, who began jumping around shouting "Yatta~~" The duo set off in a different direction. They were going to pass by the park on their way to the ice cream parlour just nearby their house.

Before long...

"YATTA~~ We're here!" Ciela cried out happily, prancing over to the mokey bars and clambering all over them, like, well, like a monkey. "Look at me! Hahahaha~" Ciela cried out, hanging upside down on the bars from her knees. "I'm upside down!"

"Sure, sure," Kiiro answered, smiling slightly up at her childish older sister as she went to sit on one of the swings. She rocked herself to and fro, using her legs to kick the hard ground and propel herself higher and higher, and soon she was swinging merrily on the creaky swing, letting out small gasps of laughter and exhiliration.

Ciela was the first to notice it. From her position atop the mokey bars, balancing both legs precariously on one bar each, she looked down at the ground. "Uh, Kiiro? What's that black thing?" Kiiro dug her heels into the ground and stopped the swing, twisting around to look behind her, then at Ciela. "What black thing?" she questioned, following Ciela's gaze which landed on a small, black box near the edge of the park, hidden in the shadow of a large tree above it.

Ciela flipped herself back onto her two feet from the bars. Her face was flushed from hanging upside down for too long. She crossed over to the black object, sitting silently, as if waiting for someone to touch it. Ciela reached out her hand, wanting to pick up this strange object.

"No, wait!" Kiiro barked at Ciela, while running up to stand beside her, causing Ciela to withdraw her hand immidiately with a small jump. "You didn't have to scare me like that..."

"It could be dangerous." Kiiro retorted. The twins of them peered down at the small black box.

"Who's do you think it is, Kiiro?"

"Beats me, I think someone might have dropped it."

"No, it couldn't be, it's too big to have dropped out accidentally."

"Then why is it here, Ciela? Why would someone leave a box like this lying around here?"

"Maybe we should see whether there is a name or a marking on the bottom of the box to indicate who it belongs to?"

"Hmm, maybe we should."

Together, the two of them reached out to lift the box. But, as soon as their skin made contact with the smooth, velvety surface of the box, without any time to react or cry out, they were sucked right into it, much like how dust is sucked into a vacuum cleaner. And then, the park was still once more.

* * *

The silver-haired girl walked briskly along the pathway, the end of her long braid thumping rhythmically against her back. Yuki Kreutzev turned a corner into a narrow alley, her footsteps echoing loudly against the walls on either side of her. Why did it have to be her? Of all people, why did she have to be born into the oh-so-powerful Kreutzev family? She hated it. People always showering her with admiring looks and awe-filled gazes. She was sick and tired of it. Today, she even decided to outright refuse the limousine ride home, which was just a 10 minute walk away. No, nobody in their right minds would catch a ride home when they were a 10 minute walk away from home, much less ride a limousine. Yuki shook her head angrily, hastening her footsteps. Her parents were the over-protective sort. Just because she was the only heir to her father's successful business, didn't mean that she couldn't lead a normal life. A normal life any ordinary teenager would live.

Yuki made a right turn and entered a a deserted park. The swings creaked slightly as the wind gently nudged them. Yuki stopped, and looked at the swings. They seemed to be beckoning her. She shrugged, dropping her backpack onto the dirty ground. She walked over to one of the swings and sat down, using her feet to rock the swing to and fro, with her feet still planted on the earthy ground. I am in such big trouble when I get home, Yuki thought absently. But I could care less. Yuki sighed. She stopped the swing abruptly and bent over to pick up her abandoned backpack, swinging it over her shoulder. She turned her back on the swings and continued on her way, annoyed about the tongue-lashing she would receive very soon. As it turns out, Yuki Kreutzev might be able to escape her mother's harsh chiding for a while more than she would have expected it.

As she was exiting the park, the tip of Yuki's platform heels gently nudged a small hard object. But as she peered down to catch a glimpse of it, her vision blurred and as she was whisked away into the unknown.

* * *

"And then, Sensei just HAD to ask me to solve the equation on the board and it was simply mortifying! UGH." Kouko lamented to me about how her day in Advanced Math lesson went. I roared with laughter, slapping my knee. Kouko glared sideways at me. We had just strolled into the park on our way to Kouko's house to do some project work. "How was your Advanced Literature class then?" Kouko sighed. "It couldn't have been worse than mine." She grimaced again.

"Don't worry," I assured her snidely, "It wasn't." Koko glared daggers at me again.

"You know you're gon'na get wrinkles if you keep doing that."

"Go away."

"Sadly, that is not possible at present."

"You're so annoying sometimes."

"In fact," I continued, ignoring Kouko's last comment, "I had a great time with the two kids, Ciela and Kiiro. Oh, that reminds me, I had a dream of something I did the other night. I sat just outside my house, and then a shooting star went past so I made a wish. I can't tell you what wish I made, that would jinx it." I looked at Kouko, who was listening with great interest now. I coughed. She looked at me with adorable kitten eyes. "Oh alright, I'll tell you, just stop with the kitten eyes they look disgusting." I grimaced.

We had reached the edge of the park, where there was an opening leading to the narrow alley we had to walk through to get to Kouko's house.

"I made a wish that -" My foot struck something solid and in that instant when my foot made contact with that hard surface, a numb, tingly feeling spread from the tip of my toe, to all over my body. It was so sudden that I didn't even have time to react. Have you ever hit your funny bone against something? Yeah that was pretty much the feeling. Now imagine that feeling all over your body. Not. Pleasant. At all. And then, I felt as if there was a layer of tight rubber around my body on every inch of my skin, pressing itself tighter and tigher against me, like it was trying to squeeze my body into a tight, compact package. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting the worst. Then, although the unpleasant tingling still had not gone away, the rubbery layer over my skin suddenly disappeared and I gasped loudly. Next, I felt a light breeze against my skin, before the tingling stopped altogther. I felt my feet land abruptly on soft ground and immediately fell to my knees from the impact. Then, I remained still, assessing my body. Was everything alright? What had just happened to me? The last thing I did was... My foot hit something hard. A rock? A tree root? No... A box? Possibly. Was my body feeling fine? Yes. I opened my eyes slowly.

I was in the middle of a small, sunny, grassy plain, with trees every few meters and bushes aplenty. I turned to my left, and saw Kouko looking right back at me, her eyes wide, panting slightly. We both had the same question in our heads at the moment. 'Where was this place?' I stood up and for the first time, I noticed my clothes. I looked down in utter shock and amazement. I was dressed in a dark green turtleneck sleeveless top, with a pair of turqoise tights. I looked at my arms which were now clad in light green, silk arm warmers and on my feet were black, knee high combat boots. I reached up to touch my scarlet hair. It was short. My long, bright red, waist-length hair was now a short pixie cut. Well, not that it mattered. I never really thought about my hair, really, and it feels lighter now. I shook my head, feeling the wind brush the back of my neck. It felt nice. Now back to more pressing matters.

I turned to look at Kouko. Her clothes had changed as well. Her uniform was gone and in its place, was a pink traditional Chinese clothing with yellow and red patterns till her knee, slits at the side till her thigh. She was wearing white silk fingerless gloves which covered her palm and a pair of mild yellow coloured flats. Her strawberry blonde hair was shoulder length and fell into two loose braids on either shoulder. She looked at me, stunned. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Akane... Your... My... Clothes... Your hair!" She stuttered, too shocked to utter a complete sentence. I could only nod back, feeling the bristles of my short hair against my neck. "What happened?" I took a deep breath and asked, knowing it was no use. Kouko shook her head. I stared around at the plains and for the first time once again, I noticed other figures in the grass plains around us.

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, my apologies / Please review and tell me what you think kay? :) Thanks~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, Xae here! I know, you guys are probably screaming at me asking "WHERE ARE KILLUA AND GON THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A HXH FANFIC YOU KNOW!" Gomenasai minna-san :'( They are coming out REEEAAALLLYYY SOOOOON (psst they will appear in this chapter :3 ) So, please be patient, I promise they will turn up sooner or later :3**

* * *

There were about 3 of them, and two of them, significantly smaller in stature, were huddled together. The third was standing a few metres away, the silhouette appeared to be tall and slim. I took a deep breath, my heart palpitating hard and fast. This is it. I had no idea what I had gotten into, but whatever it is, I had a feeling it was going to be fun. I turned and faced Kouko, who was trembling slightly from the initial shock. "Okay, Kouko, there seems to be other people over there." I pointed at the three figures a small distance away. "I think we should go talk to them, to try and find out as much as we can about this place." Kouko's mouth hung open. "B-b-but... Why... What if, they-" Koko's voice trembled. "We can't get anywhere if we don't start somewhere, right?" I grinned. "I have a feeling this is going to be soooo enjoyable!" Kouko looked at me as if I had gone mad. "Are you out of your mind?" I winked. "So, are you coming?" I asked, taking a step towards the three figures. "Y-yes! Yes, I'll come with you..." Koko replied hesitantly. I smirked. "Good!" Together, we made our way towards the three figures, who had by now noticed out presence.

As we moved closer, I could tell that they were seemed to be girls. As we moved nearer still, I picked out the two girls who looked slightly shorter than the third. I squinted closely to make out their faces. I gasped.

"Ciela! Kiiro!" I yelled, hastening my footsteps towards them. "AKANE-CHAN!" Ciela cried out at the same time, half-sprinting, half-tripping towards me. She ran into my open arms and I gave her a warm hug, before taking her by the shoulders to look at her. Her appearance had changed, along with her clothes. She was wearing a strapless, silk, flowy, violet dress to just below her knee with royal blue wool arm warmers covering her entire arm from her wrist to her shoulders and black ballet shoes laced up her calves. Her thick blue hair was tied into two bunches reaching her midback. Ciela looked at me with her slightly trembling deep blue eyes, but she did not seem to be extremely frightened.

"Aka-chan... What's going on?" Ciela asked me, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. I shook my head, shrugging. "I don't know either, Ciela."

"Akane! Your hair!" Kiiro was right behind Ciela and the two of them were now gaping at my now short hair. I shook my head again, this time more impatiently. "It doesn't matter now, besides, it doesn't really bother me that much anyway." I looked at Kiiro. She was wearing a sleeveless, body-hugging, sunset orange summer dress reaching her knees and had yellow wing-like cuffs around her wrists, finishing with a pair of bright yellow sandals on her feet. To top it all off, an orange headband sat atop her long, waist-length, light brown hair.

"There are 5 of us here. I think you and your friend, Kouko, was it? are the last two. Judging from the way we all appeared here within seconds of each other and, it's been a minute and nobody else has come." Kiiro composed herself and reported, glancing at the grassy plain with her sweeping gaze. I nodded, trying to take it in. Kouko caught up from behind and, after looking nervously at the twins, she relaxed, recognising them. They waved, acknowledging her. Kouko waved back and gave a wry smile. Excluding Kouko, the two kids and myself, there was one more person who had arrived in this strange land...

As we all came to that realisation, the four of us simultaneously turned to look at the lone figure a few meters away. As the girl looked up, her face was revealed. I blinked. It was Yuki Kreutzev. THE most popular girl in school was actually here, stuck with us in this strange place. I wanted to laugh out loud. She quickly glanced back down at her feet and took small steps towards us. Yuki was wearing a silver, sleeveless, flowing gown which trailed along the ground with sashes and loose coths that have black swirls. She also had silver arm cuffs on her upper arms and black pumps on her feet. Her silver hair reached her butt, with a section in the centre is braided down her back, and glittering ribbon tied at the end of her braid, just visible behind her back as it swayed in time with her footsteps.

Kouko was the first to speak. "Hello! You must be Yuki! Hi, I'm Kouko Chinami." Kouko strolled casually towards her, crossing the short distance in a few strides and extending her silk-clad hand to Yuki. Yuki looked up at Kouko, her sky blue eyes wide in surprise. "Well... Yes... I am Yuki... Yuki Kreutzev." She took Kouko's hand and shook it firmly.

I walked over to stand beside Kouko, the twins trailing behind me. I looked into her piercing sky blue eyes. They betrayed that Yuki was slightly nervous but unafraid. My mouth curled into a one-sided grin. "So! Now that we're all here, what are we going to do?" Kouko rolled her eyes at me. "Well, how does TRY TO GET BACK HOME sound to you?" I wrinkled my nose. "It sounds terrible. I say we have some fun~"

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at me. The pair of black ones rolled in annoyance. The sky blue ones widened in shock and surprise. The royal blue ones lit up in excitement, while the hazel ones just stared. "What?" I asked innocently. "You know, I made a wish one night, upon a shooting star. I think it's finally coming true."

* * *

"Killua, how are we going to improve? I want to become stronger!" The black, spiky haired boy nudged his companion who was walking alongside him, hands deep in his pockets. The pair of them were walking in what appeared to be a shaded forest. There were trees growing on either side of the grassy path they were walking on, and just 50 metres ahead, the line of trees ended and the path opened up into a wide, sunny grass plain. The silver-haired boy shrugged. "I know a place, where we can improve tons by getting a lot of battle experience, and earn money at the same time." The spiky haired boy's eyes widened. "REALLY?" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gon Freecs made to dash away before his silver-haired friend pulled him back by the collar. "Don't be foolish, Gon. I haven't even told you where it was yet!" Killua Zoldyck snorted. "Oooh right..." Gon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Killua announced grandly, "We will go to Heaven's Arena, the world's most popular battle site." Gon clapped his hands eagerly "Yatta! Let's go!" And with that, he raced off ahead, into the sunlight.

* * *

**A/N: I do hope that was alright :c Please review! Thanks~**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Xae here~ Sorry for the late update I've been busy D: But here! I hope it's good enough for you guys, I was kinda rushing a bit . So, enjoy~ (or not :P )**

* * *

Yuki Kreutzev considered this for a while. Would she rather find a way to return home to her strict parents who demanded so much from her, more than she could handle? Or should she stay here, and explore, find out more about this strange, new place? She grimaced. Right now, just about anything seemed better than going home, going back to being the Yuki Kreutzev from the Kerutzev family.

"I'm in!" Yuki blurted. Akane smiled. The rest blinked. "Great! Who else? Anything but the boring school life is fine by me!" Akane stated flatly, making a face.

Ciela pondered this. She nudged Kiiro and they turned their backs on the others to confer.

"What do you think, Ciela?"

"I... I..."

"Well I think it's worth a shot."

"You... What?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do but..."

"It'll be fine. Mommy and Daddy never really wanted us around anyway."

"Kiiro!"

"Shh, it's true and you know that."

Silence for a moment.

"... We've always been different, haven't we, Kiiro?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go do something about it."

"I second that."

"We're in?"

"We're in."

The twins turned around and faced Akane, her arms were crossed expectantly, eyebrows raised, her head cocked to one side, as if waiting for their answer.

"We're in." They announced at the same time.

Akane's grin broadened and finally, she turned to look at Kouko. Kouko answered immediately. "You know I'm always with you no matter what, right Akane?" Akane smiled knowingly back at her best friend. She clapped her hands. "Now that's settled, what are we going to do?" The rest gaped at her. "What? I have no idea what we are going to do!" Akane retorted. The rest did a mental facepalm. Why oh why did they have to follow this crazy nutcase of a leader?

Suddenly, a rustling sound came from the bushes just to the right of the twins and they heard a loud shout of, "Yatta! Let's go!" And then a spiky haired boy wearing a bright green outfit burst out of the bushes and tumbled right in the direction of the twins. He appeared to be carrying a small green backpack with a long thin stick-like object sticking out of its side and extending vertically. Ciela's eyes widened in surprise and utter disbelief and Kiiro yelled, "Look out!" and grabbed her sister by the waist and tried to push her out of the way. Just a second too late.

The young boy had landed right on top of Kiiro who stumbled under his weight and fell to the ground, dragging Ciela with her. The three young teens lay in a tangle of limbs on the grassy floor. Yuki had stepped back in surprise and Kouko had given a small yelp. Akane just stared curiously at the newcomer, trying to figure out where he had come from.

The boy quickly got to his feet, careful not to hurt Kiiro whom he had fallen on top of and laughed nervously. "Ano... Hello!" He looked down at the two girls on the ground, then at the the older teenagers standing around him, then back at the two girls. He quickly bent down and offered his hand to Kiiro. "Heheh... Excuse me, gomenasai... I didn't see you there... Are you alright?" The boy scratched his head sheepishly. Kiiro turned to look at him and she blinked, staring at him before reaching up to take his hand, and he helped her to her feet. Ciela panted slightly, then she too got to her feet, just as the boy extended his hand to help her up. Ciela's face flushed slightly. "T-thanks," she mumbled. The boy had a confuse expression. Kiiro clarified, "Thank you, and it's okay, we're fine." Kiiro took her sister by the arm and they continued staring at the strange boy who had just popped out of nowhere. But then again, this was a strange place.

The boy cleared his throat. "Ano... Hi, I'm Gon Freecs! Err nice to meet you?" Gon extended his hand to Ciela and Kiiro. Kiiro took it and shook, followed by Ciela, still flushing slightly. "Hi, Gon. Err I am Kiiro Ayamiki and this is Ciela, my older twin." Gon's eyes widened then her smiled happily. "Oh! You're twins? Cool!" Gon then turned to face the other three girls. "Ah... What are your names? I'm Gon! Pleased to meet you!" Akane stepped forward, a good 10 centimeters taller than Gon. "Hello, I'm Akane and this is Kouko and Yuki." She gestured to the other two respectively, the former giving a friendly wave and the latter smiling slightly. "We are a bit, err, 'lost'..." Akane trailed off.

Gon's eyes widened. "Lost? Do you need some help?" Gon asked, concerned. At that moment, a silver haired boy came dashing out of what looked like a clump of bushes, that was actually a small pathway between the bushes. He had piercing blue eyes and was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and a white V-neck T-shirt over it. He wore knee-length trousers and a pair of funny looking shoes that might have been bedroom slippers. "Gon, there you are! I-" He stopped short, noticing the five girls and he instinctively jumped backwards a few feet, landing in a defensive crouch. "Gon! Get away from there! Who are these people?" The silver-haired boy snarled warningly. The twins gasped, Ciela cowering slightly. Akane, who was the closest to the 'hostile' new arrival, opened her mouth to speak. "Ah, hello, um we aren't here to fight, we're just-"

"Lost! Killua, calm down, they're not enemies!" Gon tried not to smile. He clarified. "They're lost, Killua. Here, they are twins! Kiiro and Ciela!" Gon pointed at the two girls, smiling. Kiiro managed a small wave. Ciela remained silent, feeling slightly intimidated by the scary new boy. "And this is Yuki, Kouko and Akane." Gon gestured to the three other girls who smiled and waved politely. "They are LOST." Gon emphasised once more. Killua, the silver-haired boy, shoved his hands into his pockets casually. "Oh." He replied simply. Gon suggested, "So, where are you from? What help do you need? Where do you want to go?"

Akane shrugged. "We don't know how we got here, really. I think we just..." Akane tried to recall. It seemed so long ago. "We came here one by one." Yuki piped up. "The twins first, then myself, then Akane and Kouko together. I believe we kicked a small black box of some sort and somehow we got transported here." She gestured to the surrounding greenery. "And our clothes changed too!" Ciela spoke in a long time. Kiiro nodded in agreement. Gon scratched his head, trying to make sense of it. "This seems rather strange..." Killua murmured, more to himself. Akane summed up, "And now, we don't really know what to do... But we have decided to explore this place for a bit of fun!" Akane grinned. Kouko added quickly. "But we would still like to return home..." Gon, who had been deep in thought suddenly perked up and his face brightened.

"I know! Killua, why don't we bring them along with us to the Heaven's Arena? They seem nice, so why not?" Killua shrugged, his hands still in his pockets. "Sure, anything is fine." Gon smiled cheerily. "Hey, do you guys want to come with us for some fun? We're going to Heaven's Arena! The world's most popular battle site! We can have lots of fun and earn money too!" Akane slapped her hand on her thigh. "I'm in! Let's go!" One by one, the rest nodded, some more excited than others. "Yosh! So what are we waiting for? Let's goooo~" And with that, Gon took off in another direction, running amongst the grasses. Killua glanced at the girls. "You coming?"

Akane nodded and sped off after Gon, followed by the twins, first Kiiro, then Ciela, who was cluching her twin's hand tightly. Yuki and Kouko held back slightly and they walked in silence, as Killua brought up the rear, pulling out a lollipop from his pocket to suck on. The party of seven made their way merrily to the Heaven's Arena, where a great many adventures awaited them there. Who knew whether the girls would ever be able to return home? At this moment, it did not even matter.

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys~ Thanks love you~ ;)**


End file.
